Fight Fire with Fire
by RobinRocks
Summary: Near had always, always found it hilarious that Mello and Matt had hooked up, and more so that it was Matt who ploughed Mello until next Thursday, rather than vice versa. Rated M for language more so than the sexual content.


Fight Fire with Fire

Near pissed Mello off.

Incidentally, that revelation was nothing new – Near had _always_ pissed Mello off. Near knew that, and Mello damned knew that, and Matt—

"I _know_ he pisses you off," Matt said, his tone blasé as he lit up a cigarette. "Stop bitching about Near already."

"Matt, don't do that in bed," Mello snapped, veering off-subject.

"Why not?" Matt pouted.

"I don't want ash in my goddamn hair, that's why!"

"Heh." Matt threw the lighter aside and, cigarette clamped between his teeth, got back to work.

Work, at two-thirty in the morning, consisting of ramming Mello up against the headboard.

"You worried I'm gonna set you alight?" Matt whispered, pausing again and leaning down to Mello's ear, breathing smoke and filthy promises. "Don't worry, I can set you on fire in _other_ ways…"

"Ugh…" Mello grit his teeth and glared at the redhead. "Don't _stop_, Matt, you bastard! You _always_… do this!"

"Do what?"

"Stop… right in the middle… to light up… a fucking _cigarette_…!"

Matt snickered again, his smile wicked.

"I love it when you're angry…" He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and gave Mello a mouthful of smoke; scratching at his fiery hair on pulling back, as Mello coughed a little, getting angrier still. "Yeah, get pissed off, Mello. You look good when you're angry. Makes we wanna do stuff to you, you know?"

"_Do_ the… goddamn stuff then!" Mello snapped.

Matt gave a careless shrug and gripped Mello's hips, rocking sharply against him again and making him gasp and pant; for someone who strutted around with as much 'tude as Mihael Keehl, the guy sure was easy to overpower in bed.

Then again, Matt had _always_ stomped all over Mello.

(And that said, _everyone_ seemed to stomp all over Mello.)

With L, it hadn't been intentional – it was that Mello had practically thrown himself at his feet, so that L couldn't _help_ but stomp all over him.

Then there was Matt, who knew how manipulate him.

And then… there was Near.

Oh, _Near_. The most uninterested-of-stompers, and yet who managed to do so with outmost ease. Matt only had to _mention_ Near and Mello would snort and crunch more angrily at his chocolate, glaring at the wall as though Near's face had manifested itself upon the papered surface.

Mello was in an altogether viler mood concerning Near today, however; because they'd met, apparently, spoken of the Kira case, maybe L, maybe not, Matt didn't know, Mello was always tetchy when it came to L, but Near, he must have _said_ something, because Mello had stomped back into the apartment looking like he wanted to kick a kitten, and Matt had had no choice but to fuck him.

—

_A race, then?_

_Mello smirked, his back to Near._

_Yeah, that sounded fun. He could totally go for that; he'd see Near at the finish line, Kira's head in his hand._

_He actually left Near feeling quite good._

_But then Near had to go and fuck it all up by calling him as soon as he was out of the building._

"_I couldn't ask while Hal and Gevanni were present," Near sniped in a low voice over the connection, "but how's Matt?"_

"_Why the fuck do you care?" Mello snapped in reply. _

"_Aren't I allowed to inquire about a fellow Wammy's alumni?" _

"_You were hardly Matt's best friend!"_

"_Ah, you're defensive," Near said, smirk present even in his voice. "He is still screwing you, then. I thought so."_

_Near hung up the phone as Mello glared at his own as though he wished his gaze would melt it._

_And Near, that smug little bastard._

_He'd always, __**always**__ found it hilarious that Mello and Matt had hooked up, and more so that it was Matt who ploughed Mello until next Thursday, rather than vice versa._

—

"How was that?" Matt lazily inquired later, one arm behind his head as he leaned up against the headboard and finished his cigarette.

Mello made an effort to comb his platinum hair through with his fingers.

"Good enough."

"Good _enough_?" Matt repeated dryly. "When have you had better, Mello, you slut?"

Mello flipped him off and turned over, still seething at that snot-nosed fucking skinny albino "I'm L!" brat…

"Dunno, guess I'm just not turned on right now…"

"What _would_ turn you on right now?" Matt murmured darkly, leaning over him. "I can do other things with my mouth other than just _smoke_, you know…"

"What would turn me on?" Mello echoed. "Blowing a big fucking hole in Near's _skull_ would turn me on, Matt."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Got anything slightly less messy and homicidal in mind?"

"Afraid not."

"Pity. 'Cause…" Matt shifted himself on top of Mello. "…You still seem angry. And I like it when you're angry. Makes me wanna do stuff to you, you know?"

"Make with the stuff, then." Mello took the cigarette from Matt's mouth, stubbed it out on the dresser and tossed it to the floor. "And don't smoke in bed."

"Why not? And give me a reason that _doesn't_ involve you getting ash in your hair."

"It's dangerous."

Matt gave an incredulous snort.

"And chasing Kira, _who killed L_, _isn't_?"

"How am I supposed to paste Near if you kill us both by setting the bed on fire with a fucking smoke?" Mello spat.

Matt gave a little laugh and tangled his fingers in Mello's blonde hair.

"You're the one with the fiery temper, you know," he said. "Might be ironic for you to go up in flames."

"Matt, shut up and fuck me before I blow a hole in _your_ skull."

"Ah, still angry… _Good_. You know what they say…"

"People who don't do what I say get massive fucking holes blown in their skulls?" Mello seethed warningly.

"Nah." Matt engaged Mello's foul mouth with yet another smoky kiss, before breaking away with a smirk;

"_Fight fire with fire._"

**END**

**

* * *

**Written for** AutumnDynasty,** who managed to extort yet another MattxMello fic from me (this time 'including' Near); this was written at about 4:30am as part of my Friday Night Stay-up-all-night-writing-_Death-Note_-fics-Fest. Yay! And rated for language as well as sexual content... :) 


End file.
